Sleepy Time
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Yuugi has not slept well for days and Atemu finally has to use force to get his aibou to go to bed. Cute and fluffy short little fic. Please R&R!


Holding his book in his hands, Mutou Yuugi made his way down the steps of his home above the Kame Game Store to the lower level. Peeking around corners, looking as though he was about ready to sneak off somewhere, Yuugi waited several seconds before determining there was nothing to fear behind each wall. Sighing heavily in relief, the small duelist put his left foot forward to step in the kitchen when he heard a voice behind him. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

"Yipe!" Yuugi jumped, startled at the sudden addition of noise. Spinning around, he glared at his aibou. "Don't scare me like that, Atemu! You could have given me a heart attack!"

Glaring back, his slender arms folded over his chest, the ancient spirit stared levelly at his hikari. "What are you doing up?" He demanded. Yuugi's mind went blank long enough for him to stutter and fumble for a response.

"Uh..."

Nodding his head in understandment, Atemu sighed heavily. Dislodging his arms' placement on his chest, the pharaoh raised his right hand to place on his forehead in dismay. "I thought so."

"Look, Atemu..." Yuugi began. "I am really not all that tired. I thought I would maybe watch some TV. Or read a book or something. It's not that late."

"It's one: twenty-five in the morning."

Yuugi shrugged. "See? Not that bad."

"We have school tomorrow."

Once again, the small duelist shrugged it off. "I can take a nap when I get home."

"Yuugi..."

"Atemu, I don't want to go to bed when I am not tired-"

"Yuugi..."

"I would just lay there and stare at the ceiling. There is no point."

"Yuugi!" With each utterance of his aibou's name, Atemu became increasingly annoyed. "I told you an hour ago to go to bed. Why didn't you?"

"I told you-" Yuugi began, only to be cut off by the pharaoh's sigh of irritance.

"You're not tired." The pharaoh concluded for him.

"Right. So I shouldn't have to go to bed when I am not sleepy."

"Yuugi," Once more the ancient yami spirit's tone was consumed with annoyance. "You have been staying up late every night this week. It's not healthy. You hardly get any sleep and you are grouchy most of the day. You need to start sleeping more."

"But I'm _fine_, Atemu." Yuugi attempted to plead his case. Turning his back to his boyfriend, he started walking into the livingroom. "I will go to bed later. I'll be fine. Stop worrying." The small guy had not made more than three steps before he was seized by his arm. Pulled forcefully back by Atemu, he was dragged up the stairs and back to his room. "Atemu!" Yuugi grumbled, displeased with the circumstances he found himself in. "Leave me alone! What are you doing?"

"I told you to go to sleep," Atemu said again. Reaching their shared bedroom, Atemu opened the door and led his koi over to the bed. Pushing him down, he then proceeded to forcefully tuck Yuugi in as the smaller one struggled. "And I'll sit on you if I have to to get you to stay in this bed."

"But Atemu-"

"No 'but's." Atemu spoke sternly. Completing the job of covering up his koi, he kissed Yuugi's forehead and then made to leave the room. "Oyasuminasai(good night)." He said before shutting off the lights and closing the door, leaving Yuugi engulfed in a shroud of darkness except for the street lights leaking in through the windows.

Disgruntled, the smaller one turned over on his side in bed. Glaring at the floor, Yuugi grunted in annoyance. Who was Atemu to force sleep upon him? He really was not tired at all. Who cared if it was past one AM? And how come Atemu could stay up late and not him? It wasn't fair...

Despite himself, however, Yuugi could not help but laugh at this. His pharaoh certainly was persistent. And he had been right; there were several nights that week he had stayed up longer than he was supposed to... but did that mean he had to be condemned to solitary confinement in his bedroom?

Laying in his bed, it was true that Yuugi still could not fall asleep. A small amount of him was tired and was pushing for sleep, but the majority was awake and alert and wanted to do something; play a video game, watch a movie, read some manga, play on the computer, talk to Atemu... sleep could be for later. Yuugi wanted to have fun then.

Yuugi remained in his bedroom watching the clock, passing the time by thinking random thoughts. When fifteen minutes had passed since the beginning of his imprisonment, Yuugi judged it was safe enough to come out. Atemu would have blown over by now and would not be so demanding to put him to bed; especially after he saw how much Yuugi really was not tired. He would give in to his cute aibou and allow him to stay up and watch TV. Smiling to himself in pride that he was so clever, Yuugi pulled back the sheets and slid from his bed. Walking to the door, Yuugi opened it and slipped outside, making the descent down the staircase.

Atemu was waiting at the bottom, having happened to walk by from his trip to the kitchen for a drink to the livingroom. Spotting Yuugi coming towards him, he froze and the glare once again appeared on his face. "What do you think you are doing?" Atemu asked, sounding quite miffed.

"...coming to watch TV." Yuugi responded, thinking then that maybe he should have waited an extra five minutes before making his entrance.

"No, you're not." Atemu corrected. "You're going back to bed."

"You're not the boss of me." Said Yuugi defensively. "You can't tell me what to do." To this, Atemu let out a grand guffaw.

"Heh! Like hell I can't! I am a five thousand year old pharaoh. And you, little Yuugi-man, are nothing but a tiny high schooler."

"'Yuugi-man'?" Yuugi mocked, a smile spreading on his lips. "That's the _best_ you can come up with?" Eyes narrowing dangerously low, Yuugi knew his pharaoh well enough to know that that facial expression was only to smother a smile of his own from coming on. Ignoring his hikari's comment, the yami stared at him.

"You're going to bed." Atemu stated definitively. "And that's that." Ascending the staircase, the ancient pharaoh once more met with little Yuugi and shoved him back into the room. "Go to sleep!" Shutting the door, he held onto the knob to restrict Yuugi from leaving the room immediately. Pounding on the door, Yuugi objected.

"This isn't fair!"

"Life's unfair!" Atemu bounced back.

"You can't keep me locked up in here!"

"Oh-ho-ho. I can do anything I want, Yuugi."

"I won't ever speak to you again!" Yuugi threatened. To this, Atemu laughed genuinely.

"Yeah! And we all know how long _that's_ going to last." And, to prove his point, there was silence for about ten seconds before Yuugi uttered one word.

"...Meanie."

"Look, aibou," Atemu sighed after a few minutes had passed. "I just want you to be healthy, okay? You're gonna get sick if you keep straining your body like this and refuse to sleep. You need rest to recooperate; your body can't do that in only three hours. It needs more. Just go to sleep. Please?" There was no answer from within the room; even when Atemu pressed his ear against the wooden door to listen. He could see beneath and around the rim of the door, so he knew Yuugi had not ignored him and turned on the lights to read anyway. The room was dark and silent. Yuugi was never good at being unable to talk to Atemu; even when he swore he would not. The pharaoh also knew he had not pushed his hikari far enough to get the resented silent treatment. Hoping Yuugi had finally listened to his words, Atemu smiled and lowered his head in relief. "Thank you, aibou-chan." He said softly. "I love you."

"I love you." Yuugi echoed back, also softly. "Oyasumi."

(_Two hours later..._)

Atemu was laying spread out on the couch in the livingroom. It was roughly past three: thirty AM. He did not have class early like Yuugi did, so he had decided to stay up a little later; yet it was getting harder and harder for him to stay awake as he focused in and out of the program he was watching; some old psuedo-horror film on TV. There was the light sound of creaking floorboards. Catching his attention, Atemu looked over to see the silhouette of Yuugi dance across the floor. Sighing heavily, Atemu stated: "Yuugi, I thought we had been through this: you need sleep." It was then that the younger one's person came into view, and Atemu stopped his would-be lecture. Tossled hair and wrinkled pajamas with a half-closed eyes face, Yuugi stumbled over his feet every now and again to head towards the bathroom. A small smile errupted on the pharaoh's face: his aibou actually gave in and had gone to sleep like he had been asked.

When Yuugi was finished in the bathroom, his still mostly asleep figure walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Atemu on the couch. The older one watched his boyfriend with mingled amusement. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice light as he saw how cute his koi looked being all sleepy. Reaching for an extra pillow by the foot of the couch, Yuugi lifted it up and gently smacked his yami on the head.

"Move over." He demanded groggily. Taken aback, Atemu did as was requested and moved. Yuugi plopped himself down on the couch and no sooner had his body made contact with the soft cushions, then Yuugi curled up and rested his head against his koiboto's lap, using his legs as a pillow. It did not take long at all for the small one to become victim to the sandman. Atemu watched him, his heart pounding in his chest, filling the older one with overflowing love for his small aibou. Resting his hands softly on Yuugi's head, Atemu ran his fingers gently through the duelist's hair before kissing his forehead once more. "Oyasumi. I love you, Yuugi-chan." After several minutes of watching him sleep, Atemu curled up on the couch and slipped into slumber through the sounds of the old horror flick and the warmth of Yuugi sleeping on his lap.

_Owari_.

A short little fic. I hope it was cute enough! Myself, I am ready to fall over and fall asleep... but it is rather late. PLEASE REVIEW IF/WHEN YOU READ! Because everyone knows everyone will read Naruto-senpai's fanfiction! Muahaha. (By the way, a special note to Yaoishoujo: this may definitely happen - maybe more than once - if/when we live together. Fair warning. Haha. I loooove you!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights of _Yuugiou_ or it's affiliates. I be very sad.


End file.
